<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmed between your arms by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705587">Warmed between your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei'>Baobei (NemiMurasakino)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Days Challenge - SKZ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix ship it, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Orgasm Control, Other, Remote Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Kim Woojin, Vibrators, kinda Kim Woojin-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【DAY 03 - REMOTE CONTROL IN PUBLIC】</p><p>His face, oh, his gorgeous face couldn’t get any redder than it was now. As red as his hair a few months ago, swallowing his saliva rather loudly. </p><p>❝ I’m sorry I didn’t let you get things steamy last night, or even before yesterday. I wanted you to have enough rest before you did anything. ❞ Chan had a dry throat even though he already emptied half of his glass of water. ❝ But I remembered our discussion the last time you came to my place. ❞</p><p>A hand landed gently on his own, startling him as he let his gaze gently descend to it. Then looked up at him when Woojin took his chin, putting his hand up on his cheek to caress it.</p><p>❝ Do you still want to try ? ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Days Challenge - SKZ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmed between your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>꧁꧂ PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION &amp; NOTE OF THIS SERIE ꧁꧂</p><p>HI !<br/>OKAY FIRST OF ALL, LET ME BE CLEAR : If any of you come here to insult or say wrong stuff over Kim Woojin, just don't interact with this onshot. The man was proven innocent, he never did any wrong stuff, and I'm not letting anyone talking nonsense about him. Not under my watch. It's okay if you don't want to read the onshot, but do NOT interact with it or comment on it if it's to insult the man. </p><p>SO ! I've wrotten this onshot in three days or so, writing all day long only to finish it the more quickly since a very dear person of mine is a huge fan of this ship and I had to give them this work. uwu It's a bit more long than the two first one I've wrote about, and believe me, BOTH writing &amp; translating were long af. </p><p>/ There's some errors a bit everywhere in the onshot but Ao3 doesn't let me correct them without freezing and erasing all my corrections- im sorry... ill try to correct them as soon as I get the chance to ! /</p><p>― WARNINGS / TRIGGERS ? Nothing ! If there is something that I haven't noted triggering you, tell me and I'll remind for the next ones.</p><p>♡ Have a beautiful day ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>― My favorite part of the day is in the morning, when I wake up next to you. ―</em>
</p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>Hmm. . . </em>❞</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that his barely conscious body managed to recognize was the warmth of another person close cuddled to him, and nothing more than this information could've stretched such a sweet smile on his tired face. With his eyes still closed, he wasn’t worried about the few hours he only had to sleep, <em>no</em>. Just knowing that the body that had fallen asleep against his had rested longer than he had, and without running away, filled him with so much dopamine that he wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin felt proud, a few images of the days before coming back to his memory to embellish this feeling of joy present. The Stray Kids all had a crazy week where Chan spent his time sailing between shootings, interviews, but also taking care of his seven sons. They had a lot of work to do, but Chan, <em>like the good father that he was</em>, made sure that all the members were in their best state of mind, that they didn’t lack of anything and that everything was going <em>perfectly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>The group of young adults had contacted their former member <em>- and Hyung</em> - secretly, trying to find a date where he could come to the dorms and kidnap Chan to allow him a few days off. He was already killing his nights with the production and several other problems caused by the Staff. . . . . <em>As if their Leader was not doing enough already ! </em></p><p>As soon as he had parked his car in front of the huge building, the icy cold air of winter escorted by a white powder was his only companion for a few moments. Warmly welcomed by a Felix all excited and smiling, delighted that their plan seems to work wonderfully for the moment, but of course also to see the second parent of the group! He switched his weight from one leg to another, almost hopping on place to give the taller one the time to join him at the top of the slippery stairs, holding the door to him to let him enter the building, then finally jumping between his arms.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Hyung! <em>Oh my, </em>we missed you so much! ❞ the blond’s voice made him smile, wrapping his arms around his waist to lift him gently, a small yelp of excitement emanating from the dancer.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I missed you guys too. ❞</p><p> </p><p>They smiled while giving each other a softer hug this time,<em> as sincere as ever</em>, before starting to climb the steps one by one while jovially discussing. As he climbed the many stairs leading to the Strays' living space, a smile stretched his lips as he waited behind Felix when the latter was opening the door. <em>Coming back into this house again was so nostalgic. . .</em> the smell of food made by Seungmin, loud laughters, the music emanating from the four residents room's seeming to belong to the musical tastes that their dancers used to practice at the studios when he was still part of the group. <em>And <strong>him</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Sorry for the mess, we - ❞ The words of the young Aussie at his side evaporate slowly, as if he was in the eye of a hurricane. </p><p> </p><p>Still standing at the entrance, he didn't had the time to bend over and take off his bots when he saw the person in question pass in front of him at a fast pace, following Minho who was walking with a amused smile painted over his face. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Minho, ❞</p><p> </p><p>Even though fatigue was evident in his voice, probably after having pronounced the name of the dancer for the umpteenth time of the evening, it still sounded like the melodious and comforting song that had charmed him during their first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I’ve already told you before, Hyung. I have no idea. ❞ only offered as an answer the <em>now</em> second oldest of the group, crashing into the couch where Jisung was waiting for him with open arms, then raising his eyes to the Leader. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Then why are you <em>all</em> smiling ? ❞ complained the man who made his heart beat, wrinkling his pink and charming lips in a vexed pout. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Where is my computer? I have important things to do, <em>please</em>, ❞ he implored.</p><p> </p><p>This mouth so beautifully drawn in the shape of a heart when he smiled, those pink lips and their natural softness that made him soft, always agreeing to any requests he might ask. . . His hair still ruffled seemed to be damp, their silver color showing some reflections of water accompanied by small drops at the ends of their tips. <em>He probably just went out of the shower</em>, thought the older one, continuing to watch the younger one.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I promise, Hyung, ❞ Jisung delivered with a smile almost as voluminous as Minho's, but not trying to hide his laughter unlike him. ❝ You have way more important <em>things</em> to do than <em>work</em> right now. ❞</p><p> </p><p>The named one raised an eyebrow without understanding before the two lovers on the couch pointed towards the entrance, and finally, their eyes crossed.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes, their shape, their colour. So <em>soft</em> and <em>tender </em>were landing on his person. Orbs whose brown was dark and so deep, and yet he could read his gaze as an open book since forever.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Woojin, ❞ Chan whispered low, but loud enough for him to hear, as his voice got stuck in his throat at the end of the syllables of his first name.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Hey, ❞ smiled Woojin, barely taking his boots off with his heels, and they both took a few steps before they were finally between each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>It had been so long since they had actually seen each other, except by video camera when Chan had the time or by call a few times, but nothing more. <em>No contact, no caress, no feeling. </em></p><p> </p><p>❝ I missed you. ❞ Woojin whispered in his ear, feeling the arms around his shoulders tighten, doing the same with his own around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>Chan could not believe his eyes, he felt like in a dream since his eyes had captured those of his lover. </p><p> </p><p>His day had been- <strong><em>painful</em></strong>, <em>frankly spoken</em>, but as always he kept on a smile and took care of his group as the parent that he was. However, he was still stunned when he went to see everyone to find out if they were okay or needed any help, and that they pushed him gently away while saying that everything was fine. <em>All of them, all day. </em></p><p> </p><p>Usually, at least I.N or Felix came to see him, either to receive help or simply to talk and cuddles- <em>but no</em>, even them avoided him today.</p><p> </p><p>The silverette then could only be concentrated on his work in the studio, a little less surprised that Changbin was concentrated on his own occupations in their common room for the little time he stayed with him, before leaving the room in his turn. </p><p> </p><p><em>Have I done something wrong?</em> he thought, biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p><em>Are they annoyed because of me?</em> he judged, frowning a little. </p><p> </p><p><em>Did the staff told them or warned them of something that I’m not aware of?</em> He looked down on his laptop for a moment, letting himself be engulfed against his office chair.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was strange, </em>but perhaps with a little time, one of them would eventually share it with him. No matter what the problem was, he had to help them deal with it, or fix it! <em>He was the Leader, damn it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Having benefited from this time of solitude to continue to work on various tasks and duties that he had to do - <em>or rather convinced himself that he had to do them</em> - shaping them at their best before taking a break. Rubbing his hands against his heavy, tired eyelids, only now realizing that the automatic studio's outside lights opened when darkness had begun to set in. A soft orange light reminiscent of the sun and its heat, despite the freshness that spread in the room earlier too. He raised his eyes to the window in front of him after gently lowering the screen of his computer against the keyboard, after he examined with nervousness that he had well saved all his work. </p><p> </p><p>He might had considered the view magnificent if another building nearby wasn’t hiding half of it. The streets of South Korea were still so populated at this hour, as always. He could see the lights of the cars reflected from so far under his floor and some sound of horns coming from right to left a few times, not paying attention while he pressed his cheek against his hand. His eyes were floating, slowly rising to the sky.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blue, sumptuous, but at the same time so vast and silent</em>. The darkness was illuminated by the bright stars and the moon, and for a moment, Chan dreamed of being one of them. To be a simple star illuminating the surroundings, without any problem, without having to worry about anything. . .</p><p> </p><p>A weak laugh escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes, sliding a hand to his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For nothing in the world would I change my life, or trade the family I now have for anything else. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This sentence resonated in his head, his lips stretching out in a peaceful smile. <em>No, for nothing in the world</em>. He sat a few more seconds before straightening up, leaving his computer there and allow it to recharge the entire battery, he would probably continue later if he couldn’t find nothing else better  to do. He stretched his arms, cracking a few bones before finally opening the door and leaving his studio.</p><p> </p><p>He advanced between the hallway, paying attention that everyone feel good, or seemed to be at least a minimum in mental and physical safety, before his gaze landed on Felix who put on his coat and boots, intriguing the older one. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Where are you going? ❞ He said with a smile, reassured when seeing the blond’s sparkling eyes rising to his own, accompanied by a smile just as radiant.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Oh, I’m going to the supermarket to get ingredients. There are some missing for the meal Seung wanted to make, and since he’s already started cooking, we’re not gonna ruin it. ❞ He said in a cheerful tone, pulling up the zipper of his coat.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Do you want me to come with you? ❞ he went one step forward to join him, <em>but like all the others today</em>, the Aussie shook his head with his hands before him once he had opened the door. ❝ No need, I won’t be long! ❞</p><p> </p><p>The Leader watched the dancer leave the house quickly, closing the door behind him without giving him any choice, observing the entrance as he was pressing the lips together. <em>Once again alone, a slight pinch in the heart. </em></p><p> </p><p>He then took a few steps, crossing the small living room to open the doors to the kitchen and dining air, seeing Seungmin and I.N in the kitchen trying to concoct their meal despite the said <em>missing ingredient</em>. They seemed to be doing fine despite without whatever it was! He smiled, feeling a wave of energy pushing him to the Maknaes, wrapping an arm on each side of their hips and pulling them both in a hug. Smiling as he pressed his head on their shoulders now sticking together.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Seungmin got a little tense under the surprise hug, but smiled when he heard the laugh of their Leader. Jeongin, however, had once again tried to flee from the signs of affection his Hyungs kept trying to drown him with each days, inserting his head between his shoulders before stopping moving. Remembering that he should not make a mess with the food, holding firmly what he had in his hands not to drop anything.</p><p> </p><p>❝ You weren’t in your studio, Hyung? ❞ Questioned the oldest of the two young singers, with a small smile on his face as he kept his eyes down on the food in front of them. Unlike the youngest who threw small stares at their Hyung who smiled at him, sticking his tongue out as an answer, hugging them better against him without bothering them in their preparations.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I was, but I came out of it, ❞ he said in an almost childish voice, hopping slightly  on his spot,  watching what they were preparing. He giggled, ❝ It sound like if you wanted me to stay in there. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ I never said that. ❞ answered calmly the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Oh- You both  sure did a lot of food! Are you sure you don’t need help? ❞ Seungmin was the one who took over the kitchen with him when Woojin left their group. . .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Woojin left their group. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even though it had been almost three years already, he didn't liked the memory of the loss of one of his members and past best friend now boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered what could have happened to their lives, their group, if they were still nine. If they were all still together, if he would have managed to bring him back with them like he had the chance to recover Minho and Felix. </p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>. . . the managers,</em> ❞ the voice of the puppy of the group was only an echo to his ears, his smile slowly gone astray in front of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>Hyung</em>. . . is everything okay? ❞ the voice of the youngest finally brought him back on earth, blinking a few times before crossing the worried gaze of the Maknae. He smiled at him, coming to squeeze his cheek with a quick kiss that caused a sound of disgust - <em>fake, of course</em> - from the youngest who turned his head to escape the contact. ❝ I'm doing well! ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ You should go and rest, Hyung. We can take care of it. ❞ Seung replied, offering him a reassuring look. </p><p> </p><p>Chan pressed his lips to the side, wanting to question them. . . <em>but maybe he should rest a little.</em> He nodded his head, telling them to come to  him in case of problems or if they needed help with  anything, before moving on to the living room and meeting Changbin who was coming out of the common bathroom. Wiping his hair in a towel in an almost extreme way, wearing only pants, he crossed Chan’s eyes and made a head move. ❝ There’s still hot water, if you want to go right away. Jisung wants to wash up later. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ That could be an idea, thank you. ❞</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a smile before the Aussie entered his room quickly, grabbing clothes and then appropriating the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The usual life background noises of the apartment were reduced by the sound of the shower, water collapsing on the walls, the floor and the glass door. He didn't took long to put his clean clothes with a towel on the sink and undress before reaching the shower, a well-being sigh slipping out of his lips. His eyes closed as his hair curved under the water’s gentle touch, the wavy strands resting on his forehead with the gravity of the liquid. Sliding one hand over his face and pushing his hair away from his face, massaging the pain away from  his sore shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He might have been there a few minutes or an hour, <em>he didn’t knew</em>. The only thing he knew was that a scream had pulled him out of his thoughts, coming out quickly, putting on his clothes despite drying himself only partially. If something had happened, he would much rather know it and be able to do something quickly than take his time to dry and risk something serious. He was unpleasantly surprised to learn that it was only Jisung, for some reason, who had raised his voice and then burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>Nothing serious, everything is fine-</em> ❞ muttered the oldest in a sigh, returning to the bathroom to retrieve his towel and dirty clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He spent a last towel stroke on his curly hair and face, grimacing inwardly at the sensation of the clothes glued with his wet skin, then throwing the fabrics to the washing basket. . . He planned to return in his room and rest as he had thought earlier, but he got intrigued to see the studio lights open when he closed them earlier on his way out. Taking a few quick steps, he discovered that his computer was no longer there. <em>And this is how everything took this way. </em></p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>I missed you</em>. ❞ He missed his voice, <em>terribly</em>, and a smile appeared on his lips without being able to help himself. His arms tighten around his shoulders, burying his face better against his neck, finally breathing his scent again as the singer’s arms did the same around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the words and the laughter around them, clinging practically to the ravenette who smiled while sliding his hands under his boyfriend’s thighs to lift him up and let him cling to him as he saw fit. Not being surprised to feel legs cling around his hips and arms still firmly attached to his shoulders, pulling out a chirp from Felix who was smiling behind them. Gently applauding out of excitement, as he stared at Chan’s eyes, the latter finally understood why they had all been distant from him all day. He mimicked a <em>Thank you</em> with his lips, while the dancer replied with a wink before he went to join the others.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin called the others in the kitchen, leaving the two lovers alone for a while. Still standing with his kangaroo attached to him, Woojin walked to the living room to settle on one of the sofas where Han and Lee Know were installed only a few seconds before. Chan finally emerged his face from his neck, taking his cheeks into his hands and caressing them with his thumbs, pressing their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>Chan purred at the contact he had missed so much, warm and sincere. From the taste of his mango flavored lip balm to the shape of his lips dancing against his as if they had been forged for each other, humming with happiness against them without stopping the contact. He felt the hands of the eldest one clinging softly to the bottom of his sweater, having cascaded down to the bottom of his hips, seeing him melt into the kiss while letting himself be carried away. He smiles, gently biting his lower lip before slipping his tongue into the mouth of the oldest when Woojin opened his lips docilely, letting him lead the kiss. Even though the Korean had a more dominant side sometimes, Chan had always been the more dominant one when they kissed. Leading the dance as Woojin softens and follows the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Once satisfied, the Leader of the Stray Kids separated their lips, letting his lover catch his breath as he caressed his jaw. Delighted to see the red cheeks and ears of the taller one with eyes sparkling and in love, pleased. He also saw from the corner of his eye the curious eyes of Jisung and Hyunjin from the other room, giggling as he saw them leave immediately once discovered. The singer wanted to follow his gaze with curiosity, but Chan still held his face in his hands and made him look into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>❝ You prepared this with them, didn’t you? ❞ He smiled as the ravenette nodded his head, stroking his waist with his fingertips over his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I wanted to see you, ❞ gently complained the oldest without letting his gaze go of him for a single second, wallowing his cheeks in the caresses offered him by his lover. ❝ And they told me you had a busy week, <em>too busy</em>. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ I'm always busy, it's my duty as Leader. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan, I'm serious, ❞ he replied in a grave intonation, worry bathing in the deep waters of the dark orbs of the oldest. Pinching Chan’s heart, wanting to erase this troubled look from the face of his love. ❝ You must rest, JYP does not take your health into account. You must sleep, not spend your nights on your computer. You must eat, and not delay or even skip meals. You need to drink healthy, and I know that health has always been important to you, so no coffee until morning to stay awake. ❞</p><p> </p><p>The shorter one slowly lost his smile, lowering his eyes. He wasn't wrong, he was going too hard on things that he should not even pay attention to sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I’m here to fix it. ❞ Woojin’s soft voice and a kiss on his cheek gave him the impression of resurrecting, a sweet laugh rising from his chest to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>❝ And what are you going to do? ❞ murmured the silverette in a beautiful smile, showing his dimples, but also his perfect white teeth. Slipping one of his hands along the throat of the taller to his chest, a hand coming up, resting on his own. Feeling the heartbeat of his soul mate resonate against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Take you to my house for a week, ❞ before Chan could even answer, Woojin pressed his lips against his, and then a finger. The Leader’s cheeks are flushed. ❝  You have no choice. We’ve already prepared everything. ❞</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>Woojin smiled, finally opening his eyes gently, recognizing the walls and ceiling of his apartment room, happy that the body leaning against his was asleep and was not only a dream too beautiful to really exist. The rapper had been at home for a few days already. </p><p> </p><p>The sun’s rays gently bathed the room, leaving small orange gleams of the pretty Korean morning across the horizontal blinds covering the bedroom window. Just enough to allow him to see, but not especially wake the sleeper. </p><p> </p><p>The youngest was stretched against his chest, one arm around the ravenette while the other was folded against his own body, his fingers gently touching the tip of his pink, half-open, heart-shaped lips. It didn't took him long to realize that his arm, on which Chan had spent half the night lying against - <em>and on</em> - was numb. . . a slight smirk leaning on his face. </p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t move, wanting to keep him in his arms and let him sleep as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The tips of his boyfriend’s messy hair tickling his nose and face, his head leaning against his own while one of his hands caressed the younger’s scalp in a gentle touch. His fingers getting a little tangled between the strands as he could only hum with happiness when he felt his heart beating at a speed that told him that his lover was relaxed, that he felt safe enough to sleep next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The warm skin of his former Leader had warmed his own, since the latter had torn the blanket from him during the night to keep it for himself unconsciously, and all this so that it would end up on the ground and they would both be dressed only in their briefs. . but he didn't blame him, even when he saw the blanket with wolves on the ground. He alone was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Their legs were tangled together in a way that Woojin could not describe, and Chan purred in his sleep. A tender smile, though exhausted, stretched out his lips when he saw the eyelids of the youngest slowly flicker. . . . his lashes beating in a lovely way when he woke up. The eldest placed his lips on his forehead before seeing the silverette bury his face in his chest to avoid the dizzying light in a whine even if he was back to it, extirpating an adorable laugh from the taller one. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Don’t worry, love, ❞ murmured Woojin, covering him with the same blanket he had stolen from him a few hours earlier, seeing him huddling in it. He smiled as he saw the youngest one already drowsing again, taking the opportunity to escape from bed and let him continue to sleep again. </p><p> </p><p>When Chan awoke a second time, he groaned, not finding the other man in his arms. He opened his eyes only slightly, his lips stretching out to allow him to yawn with his face leaning against the pillow. <em>His pillow</em>. Fluffy and with his smell, forcing Chan’s instincts to wallow his face against the fabric, sniffing. </p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips rolled finely upwards, his eyes closed, smelling as much of this scent as he could. Woojin had always had a natural scent  stronger than his perfume, which now even covered the smell of detergent from the sheets. He wept slightly, sad that he could not - <em>as before</em> - simply climb into his boyfriend’s bed when they were still in the same dorms and bask in it, or even hopefully enjoy the presence of the taller at his side.</p><p> </p><p>His lamentations seem to attract a curious ear, since a slight sneer was heard from the door.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his head like a meerkat, he turned it quickly with tired eyes, but a curious look. It gave the oldest man the gift of making him laugh a second time, who walked to the bed by laying down a tray serving tantalizing smells, seeing the rapper raising with the help of his elbows and arms to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Good morning, ❞ murmured the ravenette with a smile, approaching as he sat on the edge of the bed and came to kiss his lips. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Morning. . . ❞ His voice was calm and still a little deeper than his usual by his recent awakening, closing his eyes while smiling at the caresses on his cheek and then in his hair. He licked his lips unconsciously, however, gently reopening his eyes to cross the gaze of his lover who raised an eyebrow with curiosity, smiling. ❝ You taste. . . like cherries. ❞</p><p> </p><p>Woojin smiled with a nod of the head, taking his hand to kiss the palm affectionately. ❝ Yeah, I ate some. They reminded me of the taste of your lips. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Oh- ❞ <em>yes</em>, he really surprised himself to answer by saying <em>Oh</em>, his cheeks and the tip of his nose having blushed at the comment. He had a mischevious smile on his lips, approaching. ❝ But you you could've kissed me ? ❞</p><p> </p><p>A shade of pink covered the face of the older, who made him sit while shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Eat, we have a lot to do today. ❞</p><p> </p><p>His reassuring smile made Chan, who listened docilely, dream while sitting with a pillow leaning behind his back before Woojin places the tray lunch on his thighs. A kiss posed on his forehead and Chan began to eat without a second, bringing a toast to his lips while crunching in. Seungmin was improving day by day in the kitchen and learning fabulous recipes, but he definitely missed his lover’s food. He wondered if he would be able to eat anything else again after having his Hyung as a cook again for a week.</p><p> </p><p>❝ What do we have to do ? ❞ Question Chan after finishing his bite, licking his lips before crunching again. </p><p> </p><p>❝ You don’t remember ? ❞ The amused smile on his partner's lips was responded by a negative shaking of his head, watching the taller one move towards the other side of the room looking for something in his drawers. </p><p> </p><p>The silverette watched him move, detailing him with his gaze as one admired a statue or a painting in an exhibition room. </p><p> </p><p>He observed his freshly combed ink-black hair, implying that he had the time to take a shower and cook him a lunch before returning to see him. But Chan didn't blame him, very happy to be able to sleep so well. He felt like it had been ages since he rested that much. His eyes lowered gently on his jaw, his firm line going up to his ear where he could see a few piercings, making him raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Since when d'you have those ? ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Hum ? ❞ Woojin raised his head from his furniture, watching Chan continue his meal while pointing at his ear. He brought his own hand to his ear, touching the little jewels hanging under his lobe. Exactly three on the left side and two on the right side, these tinkling silently as he smiles. ❝ I think it’s been a month. They’re recent. ❞</p><p> </p><p>The Aussie nodded, letting his lover continue his expedition as he led his own adventure. His eyes descending on his shoulders, and his arms drawn by his long stays at the gym when he was training, smirking unconsciously. Following his forearms up to his stable shoulders, released by a black short-sleeved shirt whose sleeves were rolled over his shoulders. T-shirt that he could even categorize tight, seeing the features of his shoulder blades and back coming out from under the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>When Woojin stated an <em>Ah!</em> meaning that he must have found what he was looking for and bent over, Chan choked on his rice, punching his chest. Not expecting to see such a beautiful view from under his belt, the cargo pants perfectly redesign what they were hiding underneath when he had bent back to him. </p><p> </p><p>The ravenette rose up quickly, putting what he held on the end of the bed before quickly coming to his side and handing him a glass of water. Chan swallows up half of it and thanked him, blowing as he perceives the amused smile of his companion.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin was not stupid, he knew very well the reason why his lover became flustered, even if it was not voluntary. He uttered an adorable nervous laugh, turning his eyes away before smiling again, and Chan turned his gaze with intrigue until they were landing on what was now on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>His face, <em>oh</em>, his gorgeous face couldn’t get any redder than it was now. As red as his hair a few months ago, swallowing his saliva rather loudly. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I’m sorry I didn’t let you get things steamy last night, or even before yesterday. I wanted you to have enough rest before you did anything. ❞ Chan had a dry throat even though he already emptied half of his glass of water. ❝ But I remembered our discussion the last time you came to my place. ❞</p><p> </p><p>A hand landed gently on his own, startling him as he let his gaze gently descend to it. Then looked up at him when Woojin took his chin, putting his hand up on his cheek to caress it.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Do you still want to try ? ❞ His voice was caught in his throat between two words, seeming finally to realize the situation himself. ❝ We can always wait, there’s no rush. It’s not an obligation, on the contrary. I just remembered that- ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Woojin, calm down. ❞ He smiled, a sweet laugh crosses his lips, bringing him closer to kiss him. ❝ I'd love to. ❞ </p><p> </p><p>They exchanged an complicit look before they let the rapper finish his meal, and then take a well-deserved shower. And even if Woojin had already taken one earlier, his lover nevertheless managed to pull him with him underwater. Chan had even leaned on him while taking advantage of the softness of the ravenette  when he slipped his fingers against his scalp to wash his hair.</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p><em>❝ a-ahn-</em> ❞ puffed Chan, his forehead resting against Woojin’s shoulder while his fingernails scratched his back slightly. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Breathe, slowly. ❞ hummed Woojin in his ear, slightly biting the cartilage in the process causing a new stifled gasp from the youngest. ❝ No one will hear you, you don’t need to hold your voice, you know ? ❞</p><p> </p><p>A slight nervous laugh crossed the lips of the silverette when he removed the side of his index finger from between his teeth, perceiving small traces of teeth in his skin already. </p><p> </p><p>His thighs trembled feebly, rolling his eyes under his eyelid when he felt the fingers of the oldest reach far beyond his own might. A moan torn from him as he felt the reassuring arm around his waist tightening when his legs had made him feel like he was falling.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I got you, ❞ A gentle kiss was applied to his lips, and Chan replied with his eyes closed, sliding one of his hands on the cheek of the taller male. It was a bit messy, but the intention was there. </p><p> </p><p>He smothered a new, stronger moan as his fingers pressed against the ball of sensitive nerves, pressing his forehead against his lover's as his breathing accelerated. Woojin came to kiss his jaw, then the space just under his ear, making the youngest shiver. </p><p> </p><p>Even if the shower had stopped running a while ago, the mirror was still covered with fog. The warmth of the room was reminiscent of a sauna, making his head turn more than already to the sensations that made him live the oldest. How long has it been since they’ve been so intimate? Probably two months, or even a little longer, and such simple touches made him lose his head.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the rope in his stomach stretching out, completely unaware of all the noises that were escaping him as Woojin whispered soft words in his ear while continuing to abuse the sensitive spot in him. His lips trembled, whimpers of pure happiness leaving his lips accompanied by some sounding like sobs under all the stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I- I'm coming, ❞ cried the silverette, grasping his hand behind the back of the older man’s neck, the latter kissing the corner of his eye, continuing until Chan sees white under pleasure and comes. </p><p> </p><p>He felt weak, he didn't had such an intense orgasm for a while, and just by the fingers of the ravenette. He unconsciously bit his lip, whining at the feeling of emptiness when he removed his fingers and then panted more strongly when something more imposing came to replace them while he was still in his orgasm. He opened his eyes gently, breath short, and met the tender gaze of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Is it comfortable? ❞ He questioned as he observed him, seeming to look for a single ounce of pain in his gaze that would make him withdraw what he had inserted immediately. But Chan seemed to be fine, nodding his head at his question as he felt his mouth still too numb to pronounce his words normally, offering him a kiss to reassure him. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin took care to clean the semen from his chest, relieved that he only put on his underwear earlier not to stain his t-shirt which he put on after cleaning. He did the same for Chan’s thighs, removing all the lubricant that had flowed between them and even laying a tender kiss on his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>The Aussie could not have dreamed of a boyfriend more attentive than him, smiling while caressing his hair gently when he came back to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The morning continued to move slowly thereafter, Chan remembering that they had dinner at a restaurant with the other Stray Kids - <em>since of course the kids let their Leader enjoy his boyfriend but they too wanted to hear from their former member</em> - and just plan to walk around town afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>With a vibrator remote-controlled up his ass. </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>It was at this point that Chan was wondering if he wasn’t making too spontaneous choices sometimes, if he shouldn’t think a little more about EVERYTHING that might happen after making the decision to follow that choice. Bad repercussions like good ones. </p><p> </p><p>Because sitting at a restaurant table with his lover and the other members of his group, so innocent - <em>or at least Chan liked to think they were all still innocent</em> - with a vibrating object close to his prostate making his head turning was probably a bad one. </p><p> </p><p>Chan wasn’t necessarily the loud type, or at least not as long as he had a minimum of control over him. It had already been an hour, even a little longer, that they were all sitting and that the majority of the questions were intended for his lover. <em>Honestly, he could not dream better !</em> Not worrying about being in any way the center of attention. Everyone was fine, and the least we’d look at him, the least he’d be suspected of anything suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>He had his legs crossed under the table, he earlier regretted changing their position when he felt the object close to the danger zone and almost gasped in front of everyone if he had not pretended to cough because of his glass of water and put the back of their hand in front of his lips. He could have put his legs back the way they used to be, but was somewhat worried about whether the toy would take back its original place or get at an even greater risk. Not moving an inch. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan, ❞ Jisung’s hand landed on his thigh and startled him, pressing his knuckles tighter against his mouth, turning his eyes towards the youngest who watched him with curious eyes. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Hum ? ❞ said Chan in return with an attentive smile, moving his hand from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Are you all right ? ❞ He uttered, his voice for once lower than all the others who spoke, sipping the straw of his drink with its almost multicoloured shades. <em>Was it really good for health ?</em>  ❝ You look less tired, it reassures me. Don’t worry, your computer is safe and connected. Changbin to make sure you don’t lose anything you were working on. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ I’m fine. . .  thank you, ❞ smiled the silverette while being somewhat distracted by the hand still resting on his thigh. He had convinced Woojin to let him borrow some clothes from him and had ended up grabbing some high-waisted red checkered trousers sticking to his skin perfectly, many chains hanging from the leather belt he was wearing. He also wore a sleeveless black hoodie, his arms decorated with their well-drawn muscles and numerous bracelets on his wrists. </p><p> </p><p>He unconsciously lowered his eyes, observing the hand on his thigh, before reacting and raising his eyes towards Han who seemed to carry an amused smirk on his lips when their eyes met. Chan gulped. </p><p> </p><p>❝ What about you, Jisung ? ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ I am perfectly fine! ❞ he answered in a resplendent smile, biting the straw of his glass while putting both his hands on this. Letting Chan catch his breath, but only for a short time.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the vibration change frequencies, and the pulsating forces increase. Not enough to make him scream, but enough to disturb him from the old rhythm he had grown accustomed to. Lowering his head, closing his eyes for a moment, squeezing his thighs as he bit his lip not to pant in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette worried about the older one, putting his drink back on the table to gently put his hand on his Hyung's back, caressing him. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Hyung, are you okay? Do you need to get out for a walk? ❞ Questioned the squirrel, and this time the gaze of the younger ones followed. When Chan raised his eyes, he looked up at his lover, who seemed innocent . . . but both knew very well what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that their Leader’s face was red and that he did not answer, Minho got up and catched Chan’s arm to help him  up. He frowned a little while suppressing a noise when he bit his tongue, seeing the look of the dancer who offered him a smile. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Come on, put on your coat. Keep it open if you’re too hot, we’ll go outside and breathe a little. ❞ He took the coat of the shorter man himself and put it on his shoulders, and led him out with him calmly. </p><p> </p><p>Once on the terrace, the silverette shivered as the cold winter air passed over his bare arms, not having plunged them into the sleeves of his coat. Keeping it simply on his shoulders like a cape, the cool winter helps him to keep his spirits while the light sun warmed just enough so that he would not die of cold.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer pressed his shoulder blades against the wall, observing the street in front of them without turning his eyes to Chan once. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Your dick is hard. ❞ </p><p> </p><p>His face quickly turned red, lowering his eyes quickly to see that. . . . fortunately he seemed to show nothing. Or at least nothing was visible under the hoodie leaning on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow, laughing at his reaction. ❝ <em>Oho ?</em> Hyung, aren’t you hiding something from us? ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Nothing you’d be interested in, Minho. ❞ Chan smiled in spite of his red cheeks, burying his hands in the front pocket of the hoodie, slightly lowering it in front of what could be the said erection that Lee Know had lied about. . . <em>well, did he really lied ? </em></p><p> </p><p>❝ I’m teasing you, don’t worry. ❞ The taller male chuckled, watching as cars passed through the main street, leaving tire tracks in the fresh snow that had fallen a few minutes earlier. Nothing too pronounced, a simple thin sheet. He then rested his eyes towards Chan. ❝ How is it going with Woojin Hyung? ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ What do you mean ? ❞ he asked curious about the surprise interrogation, raising an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>❝ You look close, <em>I mean, </em>more than ever. And you glance at each other as if you were hiding something from us. ❞ The Leader felt a chill passing through his spine, watching the brunette advance to him and slipping one hand into his sweater's front pocket. </p><p> </p><p>❝ w- What are you doing ? ❞ asked the rapper as Lee Know pulled his left hand out of his jacket, inspecting it, before he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I was wondering if you were engaged or something, calm the shit down. ❞ He laughed and let him hide his hand again, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Nah, not yet. <em>But I'd love to. </em>❞</p><p> </p><p>The two boys exchange an complicit look, the one of Minho filled with curiosity, before ending both laughing. The sound of the door opening the terrace attracted their attention, seeing Felix’s head watching them with concern. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Is everything all right ? ❞ asked the youngest of the two Aussies, while the two oldest nodded. Chan walked back to the doors, followed by the dancer. ❝  We're coming back. ❞</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>The group continues to exchange until some members leave, some returning to the warm of their home, having had enough of the cold of winter. Woojin and Chan were then accompanied by Felix and Hyunjin when they entered the huge shopping centre. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin was kissing Chan’s temple to congratulate him for being so good when they were waiting for their starbuck. The two blondes were holding hands, and even if they tried to assure them that they were just friends. . .  The Leader saw well the stars shining in the eyes of the Aussie when Hyunjin paid attention only to him, and how the taller of the two smiled when Felix rose on the tiptoe to come and kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette, leaning against the wall with his arms around Chan’s waist, watched them with curiosity before kissing his boyfriend’s ear, stealing a very light and silent groan from him. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Shh, ❞ smiled the former singer of their group, caressing his boyfriend’s belly over the sweater he was wearing. Something about it made him proud when he saw the youngest wearing his clothes so proudly, thinking of letting him vandalize his wardrobe more often. ❝ Is there something between Lix and Jinnie? ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ They turn around each other, but have not yet made the leap, ❞ murmured the silverette, snuggling between the comforting arms of his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>They watched the two dancers from their location a few meters away, watching their interactions more than adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Their command finally arrived, and everyone took what belonged to them. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took his americano iced coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Felix a strawberry and coconut drink, a layer of whipped cream spread over the top of his glass with a butter croissant since the meal at the restaurant did not seem to have satisfied him completely. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin opted for a classic hot chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>Then Chan wrapped his fingers around an icy caramel macchiato, pleasantly accompanied by a kiss on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>They spent most of their day walking, chatting, and having fun. Rambling between the different stores, from clothes to children’s toys just out of curiosity. Grabbing some new clothes and things that had caught their attention, separating them for those who would end up in the dorms and those at Woojin’s. </p><p> </p><p>The day was amazing, if we forgot the vibrations that Chan managed to forget a few times just to be surprised again.</p><p> </p><p>Shouts of excitement caught their attention, turning their eyes to see a group of about five students staring their way. Hyunjin waved his hand at them with a bright smile, this simple action seeming to give them the courage to come forward to greet them. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin even tried to run away, warning his boyfriend that he would go somewhere else for a moment, but Chan wouldn’t let him let go of his hand. Intertwining their fingers even better while keeping him close to him, giving him a warm smile. Even if there had been some false rumors about his boyfriend, everything was clear now. He wasn’t like some of their fans had imagined, and even though he hadn’t been a part of the band since his contract with JYP was over, he was still part of Chan’s life. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him, caressing his hand with his thumb while chatting with the Fans who had introduced themselves to them. Woojin was a little quiet, but smiled gently as he touched Chan’s hand, which seemed to relax him. </p><p> </p><p>After a few words exchanged, photos and hugs offered since their usual managers and guards were not present, they then saw the teenagers leave with the smile that a child would have if they met their favorite superhero. One of the girls, however, remained, playing with her hands to try to free herself from the anguish weighing upon her, opening her lips but without finding the exact words. The other students looked at her, seeing that she had not followed them.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Seong hee Unnie? ❞ asked one of the young women. </p><p> </p><p>❝ One second! ❞ she said, her voice sweet and charming. She looked up at Woojin, who raised his eyebrows with surprise, before she offered him a shy but adorable smile. </p><p> </p><p>❝ g- Good luck in your new company! Even if you're not part of the Stray Kids anymore, I will support you. I hope you'll enjoy it, Oppa! " She said before bending slightly in a form of polite greeting, and fled to her friends. They smiled at her, fondly patting her back to congratulate her. </p><p> </p><p>The former singer, meanwhile, was so surprised he couldn't close his mouth, having thanked her when she ran away, and seemed at the same time. . . happy, emotional.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Aww, is Woojin Hyung gonna cry? ❞ cooed the tall blond with a smile, sipping his drink while the ravenette pressed his head against the rapper’s shoulder, who laughed heartily. Caressing his boyfriend’s hair, gently kissing his cheek, keeping him close to him. ❝ Don’t laugh, it makes him feels good. ❞</p><p> </p><p>The hours passed and the sun came down from the sky to give way to the moon, the shopping centre beginning to announce the closing of its doors for the night. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Already? ❞ sighed Felix with a cute pout on his lips. He didn’t want to leave them, but knew it was Chan’s week and that they would have more time to see Woojin another time. For the moment, the two of them had to rest. He smiled and drew closer to hug each of them, Hyunjin imitating him. </p><p> </p><p>❝ See you this weekend, right? ❞ The taller dancer asked as he passed one arm around Felix’s shoulders when he surrounded his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Chan nods his head before his partner ticks. ❝ You need a lift ? I can always take you back to the dorms- ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Don’t worry, the managers offered us a ride. They should already be downstairs. ❞ smiles the Aussie as he was hopping on place again.</p><p> </p><p>They all took the direction of the underground parking lot, the Leader and the singer waving the two dancers having made sure that they really had a transport to take them home safely. Saluting them one last time before moving on to the oldest man’s car.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Woojin had time to put down the bags in it, he felt Chan’s hands grab him by his t-shirt  and push him against the car, watching him with surprised eyes. His lover was out of breath, sticking their pelvis together for a minimum of friction, head down. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan, ❞ murmured the older one, shivering, raising his lover’s face to his own, caressing his hand with his free hand. ❝ There are still people around. Wait until we get home, you’ll be well rewarded, okay? ❞</p><p> </p><p>The silverette made a complaint, the stimulation he had experienced since this morning drove him crazy, wanting more. He was not thinking about the other people around them going to their car, just wanting to finally have the taller one in him. Other than his fingers, other than the plug.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan. ❞ repeated the ravenette, feeling his lover continue the frictions, his hand coming firmly to hold his hip to prevent him from moving. His former Leader whimpered, but Woojin only took advantage of his moment of inattention to open the passenger side door and sit his boyfriend. When he saw him trying to pull him in, he took his phone and raised the intensity of the pulsations a notch, placing a hand on Chan’s mouth before he screamed. His hands hanging from Woojin’s t-shirt became lose, his thighs shaking as he rolled his eyes under his eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Please. It will not be long. ❞</p><p> </p><p>Woojin lowered the frequency, removing his hand to caress his lover’s lips with his thumb and close the door. He walks around the vehicle, sitting in the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him. He buckled his belt, observing his lover still a little shaky of the orgasm he had probably just had. Slipping his hand gently on the youngest’s thigh, making him shudder as he panted feebly. Rolling hips as if to have more sensations. </p><p> </p><p>The oldest sighed, neverthless excited by the sight of his boyfriend like that as well. He approached him and fastened his belt himself. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Woojin- ❞ Chan puffed and opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Yes ? ❞ replied the man, putting his car on while leaving another car in front of his pass its way before starting to drive out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Please, your windows are tinted. ❞ he begged, looking at him with glassy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>❝ I know, I know love, but the parking lot is going to close and we’re going to be caught here. You’d probably rather sleep at the apartment, right? ❞ He was answered by a gasp of his boyfriend, continuing to caress his thigh with a gentle hand while driving cautiously with the other. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, Chan had remained calm - <em>or as much as he could </em>- in his seat despite his hips rolling and little moans here and there, leading Woojin to believe that he could drive to the apartment without much problem. He startled, however, when he heard a noise, not having time to turn his eyes to his boyfriend, and felt his boyfriend’s lips clinging to his neck. <em>Kissing, sucking, biting. </em></p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan ! ❞ he said with surprised, checking that the light in front of him was really red, then turning his head slightly to find a way to make the silverette sit still. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Chan, ❞ he repeated, believing that he had won when he felt him sit down in his seat, Chan taking the hand that was placed on his thigh between his fingers. ❝ Don’t worry, we’re almost there- ❞</p><p> </p><p>He blinked a few times when Chan pressed his hand flat on top of his pants on his still hardened cock, the red rising to his cheeks. Even before he could utter a word, the light resumed its green colour and he pressed on the pedal, continuing to drive cautiously. He couldn’t resonate with his boyfriend, not when he was so desperate. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed and kept his eyes on the road, massaging the shaft presented in his hands, pulling out a moan from the youngest’s lips. Just enough to focus the latter on the pleasure and allow him to finish the road to his place. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he arrived in the outside parking lot, he felt Chan climb on his thighs and come to kiss him, preventing him from escaping this time. Woojin was caught in the kiss, closing his eyes, feeling the smallest catch his jaw and lead the dance as easily once again. </p><p> </p><p>❝ We almost got there, all we have to do is climb up, ❞ he slightly panted, trying again only to be greeted by a chuckle, the voice of his boyfriend filled with excitement. ❝ No, now. <em>Here</em>. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ Here ? ❞ Woojin repeated when Chan separated their lips to breathe, nodding in response to return kiss his neck. He eventually gives in. ❝ <em>Agh</em>- go on the back seat.❞</p><p> </p><p>The silverette cooed as if to congratulate him for having finally chosen to listen to him, thanking him with a new kiss before going to the back as requested. Without his coat, he could feel the fresh wind from here slightly through the trunk door which had apparently broken for some unknown reason a few weeks ago. Chan didn’t worry about it, it closed well, but just let some air pass. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his lover back too after he had removed his coat in turn, climbing over a Chan lying on his back slightly raised on his elbows. He smiled at him, kissing him lips as the youngest moaned with greed when he saw the older one settling between his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>The ravenette kissed his lips, jaw, and neck. He knew that idols should not show visible traces at the above the collar and felt Chan’s fingers tighten slightly in his hair as a reminder. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I know, don’t worry. ❞ A gentle, reassuring smile formed on the rapper’s lips, amazed by the passion and attention his boyfriend was covering him in. </p><p> </p><p>He trembled as he felt his hoodie being raised above his torso, then at the contact of the hot lips came to rest on his clavicles, gently descending to his chest  where he laid sweet kisses and small, tiny bites. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was giggling under him, small laughs crossing him when feeling the caresses on the side of his ribs and the butterflies kisses, before a whimpers escapes from his lips when he felt the tongue slide flat his nipple. He tangles his fingers with ink-black hair strands, blowing under pleasure as he feels the mouth latch around the pink nub, rolling his hips up with hope to join something. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin concentrated on the task, sucking greedily before lowering his hips against those of the silverette who moaned with satisfaction at the sensation. After leaving him many small marks, ranging from pretty pink flowers to more purple ones, he crossed his eyes and kissed him with love once again. </p><p> </p><p>His hands slowly slipped to untie the belt that Chan was wearing, then his pants that he slipped along the rapper’s legs after taking off his boots. Placing them on the floor of the vehicle, then the garment on the backrest near them. </p><p> </p><p>❝ You're so beautiful, ❞ Woojin whispered, observing the shape of his boyfriend under him, dressed only in his boxers and the hoodie raised over his chest that was supported behind his head now. The youngest’s cheeks turn red as he smiles, thanking him by kissing him. It was only Woojin who could make him feel so confident. He pulled his lip gently between his teeth, not leaving his gaze left his. ❝ Take all that off, you’re wearing too many clothes. ❞</p><p> </p><p>Woojin was happy to oblige, straightening up on his knees as he took off his boots and placed them next to Chan’s. He then grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt between his fingers to raise it above his head, leaving a more than appetizing view to the rapper of his tanned skin and the muscles painted on it after numerous daily workouts at the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Chan straightened himself, kissing his chest while detaching the trousers from the oldest to bring them down from his hips. Their lips join again in a soft <em>and at the same time</em> hungry contact, their hips rubbing in accord and making the two males groan. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin licked his lips, pressing his hand flat on his boyfriend’s chest to make him lie down, extending his kisses from the chest dotted with small flowers to his belly. The youngest kept himself from wiggling around under him, biting his lower lip while watching him go down on him. </p><p> </p><p>He inhaled more firmly when he felt his breath touch the bulge against his shorts, then the warm contact of his lips pressed against it. He laid down various kisses, before exchanging a look with him to obtain his consent and to take off his underwear once received. </p><p> </p><p>The youngest’s shaft came gently smack over his stomach, hard and tense by the lack of friction and the stimulation that had lasted for hours. His boyfriend’s hoping eyes were begging him to act, wrapping his fingers around his lenght making him clearly hearing Chan inhale sharply between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin brought his lips closer, passing his tongue over the slit of the youngest before taking it whole in his mouth. His second hand came to get the base of the toy between the youngest’s thighs, seeing him buck slightly and rolling hips. He pulled on it gently until it was almost fully out of him, then thrust it back inside, ripping out a stronger moan from him when he felt the object hit his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Cute, tell me when you're close. ❞ Woojin whispered before taking back his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head while also moving the toy in his partner. The latter clung to his hair, to the bench, everything he could reach, panting loudly.</p><p> </p><p>He did not force him to answer, the simple small head movement he had offered him was enough. He had been docile and acted well all day, he would not force him to wait any longer. </p><p> </p><p>His voice became a little more acute when he was near the ultimate pleasure, pulling on his hair, whining his name in delight to warn him, and Woojin straightened himself by letting his wet limb fall back against his stomach, completely pulling the toy out of him. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Fuck- ❞ gasped Chan, having small spasms in his thighs, rolling his hips into the void in search of stimulation, a choked sob caught in his throat. Woojin put the plug in a clean plastic bag after he turned it off, he would wash it later once in his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Everything is fine, I'm here. ❞ Woojin reassured him, gently caressing the side of his belly and thighs, bending down to give him a soft and gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>❝ Please don’t make me wait any longer. . . ❞ cried the silverette, breathing quickly with his chest rising and collapsing under each breath. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Don’t worry, I'm not. ❞ he murmured, kissing his lips a second time, while he smiled at Chan. He would not need to prepare him, the toy having kept him stretched the whole day enough to allow an easy way. He would have less to wait. He separated from him for a few moments, having a chill when feeling the fresh wind grazing his burning skin as he took off his underwear in turn. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a sachet from the back pocket of his pants, tearing the packaging with his teeth carefully before unrolling the condom all the way down his length. <em>Those eyes blackened by desire, that look of hunger. . . he was inspiring more the gaze a predator than a prey.</em> Woojin knew that if he would have been the submissive of the situation, he would probably had his legs shaking under this look.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at him, kissing the top of his knee before raising Chan’s leg and bending it so that it was pressed against his own thigh, allowing him to be more comfortable on the bench. His body half lying on its side, biting his lips, realizing that the hand of his elder could surround half of his thigh as if he was so small under him, and yet they didn't had much centimeters separating them. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I’m going in, ❞ informed the ravenette, caressing the underside of lifted thigh and his belly with the other, waiting for Chan to nod his head before pressing the head of his shaft at his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Everything suddenly changed when Woojin slipped all his way into him, Chan throwing his head back into a moan of pure bliss. Their bodies bound to each other, the sensation of emptiness flying away immediately. He shudders as he feels the taller one kiss his thigh, sliding his own fingers to join the hand on his belly and hugging them together. <em>Hand on which Chan would love to see a ring proving that he was his, revealing to the whole world that they were made for each other and that nothing could stop them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Woojin rolled his hips in his boyfriend as he watched him daydream, wondering what he might be thinking, and offered him a soft smile as he saw his boyfriend’s blushing face. His eyes soft, and demanding, locked upon his person. <em>He did not deserve this angel.</em></p><p> </p><p>Placing their intertwined hands close to Chan’s body, he holds his leg bent to begin moving. Making the youngest curve and mewl under pleasure, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips to follow the movements of his lover and offer them more sensations, extirpating a slight groan from him.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin never really have been loud, sighing and panting more than he groaned or moaned. Taking his time to satisfy all the needs of the rapper who was whimpering pleasure under him. His eyes closed, his lashes separating from time to time to show his pretty dark orbs admire him as if he were the most beautiful being in the world. His face blushed under the heat, his lips open, letting out melodious sounds that only he had the chance to hear. </p><p> </p><p>❝ I- I love you so much, ❞ he heard Chan panting, feeling his heart missing a beats only to increase its cadence afterwards. ❝ So- <em>oh god</em>, So much, I love you more than I co- <em>mh ah, </em>could love anyone. . . please stay with me forever. ❞</p><p> </p><p>❝ I love you too, so much, ❞ The sobbing in his lover’s voice was enough to make him want to cry at the sight of the angel beneath him, embracing his skin. ❝ Forever, I ain't leaving you. I promise. ❞</p><p> </p><p>The rhythm of his hip movements increased in strength and speed, striking all sensitive areas possible in his boyfriend to make him cry with pleasure and scream with satisfaction. Some groans and gasps leave his own lips, feeling trembling in Chan’s thighs when he bent over to kiss him, swallowing each of his moans willingly. </p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>mh-W-</em> ❞ tried to pronounce Chan, a beady tear at the edge of his eye. Woojin just stood up enough to let him speak.</p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>It feels good~</em> ❞ Chan’s breath, completely carried away by the pleasure, trembling under his tall boyfriend, his hands leaving beautiful red marks along the back of the elder. </p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>Hm</em> ~ ? How much? ❞ Woojin hums in his ear, making Chan shake strongly under him. The stimulation makes him lose his head. </p><p> </p><p>❝ S- So much, <em>so fucking good</em>, ❞ he hiccup, the tear falling down his red cheek. ❝ Woojin, <em>oh my god</em>- <em>ah</em>, I'm gonna-” </p><p> </p><p>He was granted his right, the taller one coming to wrap his fingers around his dick and masturbated him. Chan rolled his eyes, clinging to him before coming to his end after only a few wrist movements, throwing his seed between their chests and stomaches.</p><p> </p><p>The tightness of the walls around him made him groan louder, seeing his lover in total bliss under him. The younger saw stars, feeling Woojin holding back himself and keep hammering his sensible spot.</p><p> </p><p>❝ <em>a-wait, too</em>- ❞ Chan cried under the stimulation, his body naturally trying to wiggle and escape. </p><p> </p><p>Woojin smiled, kissing his jaw as he saw Chan no longer able to speak or form anything coherent, moaning and whimpering under him before he finally came too. Emptying himself in the condom, making the Aussie gasp, his nails still well planted in his back. </p><p> </p><p>They took a few minutes to regain their minds before laughing slightly, realizing the mess they made. They cleaned as much as they could, dressing in haste and then climbed their things up. Or at least Chan took only his coat, since he was totally tired. Even though he had offered to help. . . Woojin stopped him right away, taking him upstairs and taking everything else with him.</p><p> </p><p>First throwing the condom in the trash before putting their bags on the couch, taking off his boots while preparing to go and wash the toy when he felt Chan slip between his arms again. As affectionate every time they had been intimate, becoming a leech. He kissed his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>❝ Let’s take a bath first, sounds good ? ❞ Chan simply nodded with his head, his face snuggled against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week went quickly,<em> too quickly</em>, and Chan was back with his sons at the dorms. He was greeted by so much pair of arms, cuddling them all before starting his normal life as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, better rested, eating more and much more active. </p><p> </p><p>As a bonus, with a nice photo of Woojin’s back covered with scratches. Sending one back of his chest and thighs covered with bites and hickeys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― I can’t wait to be between your arms again. ―</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget Kudos or Comments if you liked the story, they encourage me to continue ! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>